


Lovedrops Falling On My Head

by Zurenika



Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, Not Beta Read, One Shot, Short & Sweet, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 10:28:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20329636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zurenika/pseuds/Zurenika
Summary: Jaeyoon looks back on his first meeting with Inseong.





	Lovedrops Falling On My Head

The world was still sleeping. the lone streetlight right across his apartment allowed a little bit of light to peek underneath the curtains. But it wasn't that that woke Jaeyoon, it was the gentle pitter-patter of rain against the windows. 

He turned to his side and faced the sleeping figure beside him. 

Inseong's hair was sticking up in all directions, his eyelashes splayed darkly against his cheek. Jaeyoon almost reached out to touch his face but managed to stop himself. Sometimes, he still can't believe that he was dating Inseong - wonderful, smart and kind Inseong. 

Jaeyoon smiled listening to Inseong's steady breaths. That, mixed with the sound of rain enveloped him and took him back to the first time they met. 

+++++

_ **4 years ago** _

_The wind started to pick up and the rain suddenly poured in torrents. Jaeyoon contemplated if he should just make a run for it. _

_“I wouldn’t risk it,” a voice behind him quipped._

_Jaeyoon whipped around and almost instantly swallowed the retort that was trying to escape from his lips. It was Kim Inseong, THE Kim Inseong – smart, rich and all-around nice guy, soon-to-be-student-council-president Inseong._

_“Here, “ Inseong said, thrusting an umbrella in his direction. “You can borrow this for now. It’s almost your shift at the campus café, right?”_

_Jaeyoon looked down at the thing proffered to him then back up at the guy. “How did you know- Why do you know me?”_

_Inseong let his hand fall and sighed. “Lee Jaeyoon, third-year business administration, right? We have a class together?”_

_“Really?” Jaeyoon tried to recall all his classes and classmates but truth be told, he was always so busy listening to whatever their professors are talking about and taking notes and then rushing out of class to not be late for his shift at the college café or the nearby restaurant._

_“I’m sorry, I’m just, not good with faces really,” he said lamely. _

_“It’s fine. Here,” Inseong said this time thrusting the umbrella in his hand. “You’ll be late,”_

_Jaeyoon glanced at his watch. “Oh Shit!” he exclaimed. “I have to go! Thank you! I’ll return this on the next class!” he called out as he grabbed it and made a dash towards the other end of the campus. _

_“Kim Inseong talked to me,” Jaeyoon stated as he slumped down on the seat beside Youngbin.The other guy looked up from his books, blinking quite a few times in disbelief. _

_“Really? THE Kim Inseong?” Youngbin asked to which Jaeyoon nodded._

_“Oh, do tell!” Youngbin exclaimed as the book in front of him closed with a soft thud._

_"And that's it," Jaeyoon finished after a few minutes. "It's boring, right? Wait, is he really in our class? _

_“Dude, yes! In Analytics!” Youngbin answered. “Are you serious? Do you not see him? ”_

_“Well, no,” Jaeyoon replied truthfully." You know how i-"_

_Jaeyoon's words were cut off by the tinkling sound of the welcome bell. He got up, taking his post behind the counter with the customary smile. _

_Inseong sauntered in and it's as if Jaeyoon was seeing him for the first time. _

_Jaeyoon has always found rich people intimidating except perhaps Youngbin but Inseong had this easy air about him that made him feel at ease. The big, disarming smile and that kind, fox-like eyes may have something to do with it but he didn't think about it then. _

_"Jaeyoon-ssi! I'm glad you made in time for your shift," Inseong greeted in a tone that caused Jaeyoon to smile wider. _

_"I-ah, yes. Thanks to you," he replied. "What can I get you? It's on me, as a way of thanking you," Jaeyoon said. _

_"You don't have to, Jaeyoon-ssi. It's just an umbrella. I'm just glad to help," Inseong replied. _

_"But I want to," Jaeyoon blurted out. _

_Inseong's eyebrows shot up in question but he relented. "Well if you insist," he looked up at the menu hanging over the counter, exposing the long line of his neck. Jaeyoon traced it with his eyes before resting on the other's thoughtful face. When Inseong bit his lower lip in absent thought, Jaeyoon had to look away._

_Why the hell is his heart beating this fast?_

_ "I can't really choose anything," Inseong said after a while. "I guess i'll just have to trust you. What do you want," he said. "From here, i mean," _

_It may have been a trick of the light but Inseong's eyes shifted a little - there was a hint of playfulness to it and something else- something warm and wanting and it made him feel giddy inside. _

_"I-uhm, alright then. Hey, uhm my break's in a few minutes, is it okay if i join you? " Jaeyoon said in one breath. _

_Inseong beamed and it felt like the world was a better place , "I'd like that very much." _

_They held each other's eyes and in that moment, Jaeyoon was a hundred percent sure that this - thing between them is real_. 

+++++

“I can feel you staring, Jaeyoon-ah,” Inseong mumbled with his eyes still closed.

“I was just thinking,” Jaeyoon replied. He leaned forward and planted a kiss on top of Inseong’s head. “You know I love you, right?” Jaeyoon whispered.

“Hmm, I love you too,”


End file.
